Tumblr Prompts
by The Purple Warlock
Summary: A collection of Shadowhunter prompts from Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**So I am taking Prompts on my Tumblr, and have decided to put everythin in one place**

 **Here is one of the prompt lists I'm taking requests from, if you want to make a request. It's a list I created.**

1) "You said what exactly?"

2) "I cannot believe you saw that"

3) "Why you of all people?"

4) "I'm so embarrassed right now"

5) "I'm sorry. So, so sorry"

6) "HUG ME BROTHER"

7) "I'm glad you were there with me"

8) "For me? Please?"

9) "Why didn't you tell me?"

10) "God I'm such an idiot"

11) "Explain that again but slowly"

12) "That's great news! Are you thrilled?"

13) "Just wait till I tell everyone"

14) "Trust my luck for that to happen"

15) "You saw nothing. It was your imagination"

16) "Dance with me?"

17) "And there I was thinking I had seen it all"

18) "Someone out there hates me. Why else would this happen?"

19) "Well I guess things could be worse"

20) "It's better safe than sorry"

21) "You've started to sound like my grandmother")

22) "I told you this would happen"

23) "Whatever happens, say you'll marry me"

24) "Shut up and kiss me you dork"

25) "Don't leave - I don't want to be alone"

26) "You disgust me"

27) "Well it's like I always say"

28) "You didn't…Did you?"

29) "This is why no one lets you plan anything"

30) "Are you trying to get us killed?"

31) "I got you some flowers"

32) "I think you've drunk enough"

33) "I'm not crying"

34) "You are my actual spirit animal"

35) "This is why we are friends"

36) "Come on, I'll drive you"

37) "You can stay at mine if you want?"

38) "What is it you want from me?"

39) "This one can stay, they find my jokes funny"

40) "I'm fluent sarcasm"

41) "I'm not sure how I got here"

42) "Well what did you expect?"

43) "I don't know what I need more. A drink or a nap"

44) "Do you really expect me to apologize"

45) "Thankfully the only injury was to my dignity"

46) "I'm having an adventure if anyone wants to come"

47) "Could I have a word"

48) "Can we keep the puppy?"

49) "Your not actually being serious are you?"

50) "Call me when you get home"


	2. Chapter 2

This is another list I'm taking request from (if yor do ask for a prompt - make sure I know which list it's from). This one was created by eversncenewyork

things you said at 1 am

things you said through your teeth

things you said too quietly

things you said over the phone

things you didn't say at all

things you said under the stars and in the grass

things you said while we were driving

things you said when you were crying

things you said when i was crying

things you said that made me feel like shit

things you said when you were drunk

things you said when you thought i was asleep

things you said at the kitchen table

things you said after you kissed me

things you said with too many miles between us

things you said with no space between us

things you said that i wish you hadnt

things you said when you were scared

things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

things you said that i wasn't meant to hear

things you said when we were on top of the world

things you said after it was over

things you said [make your own]


	3. Chapter 3

**"** **Things you said whilst I was drunk" (Anon)**

Kit always seemed to forget he was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. He always drank far too much, much to everyone else's amusement. Thankfully Ty was always on hand to look after Kit when he got drunk. This was exactly what happened when The L.A Institute had been invited to celebrate Magnus and Alec's official engagement. With the cocktails flowing, Kit had drunk far too many, which was how he had found himself sitting next to Ty on the sofa, giggling at everything and Ty making sure he didn't hurt himself.

"You're an idiot" Ty told him, for what must have been the fifth time that night. Kit just looked at Ty and slurred "but I'm your idiot" the giggled again. Ty found himself smiling to himself. "Yes you are Kit" he agreed. "But I do wish you hadn't drunk so much like always" he added. Kit just turned himself into Ty and snuggled into him, burying his head into Ty's neck. "You worry to much Ty. I'm fine. Anyway, I have you looking after me" he slurred. Ty wrapped his arms around Kit and rested his Cheek on his head. "I worry about you because I love you" Ty said, which only made Kit wriggle closer to Ty.

They stayed like that a bit longer, and got a few smiles from the rest of the Blackthorns. "Ty" Kit mumbled. "Kit" Ty responded. Kit moved his head and looked Ty in the eye, then went "I love you. So much. I don't deserve you. You are clever and beautiful and you. I'm a drunken nobody" which made Ty frown. He hoped this was the alcohol talking (Emma had once told him alcohol made people say things they didn't always mean to say) rather than what Kit really thought. How could Kit possibly reduce himself to a "drunken nobody" was beyond Ty's understanding.

Ty cupped Kit's face then, and started talking. "Kit I need you to listen to me. You ARE NOT a drunken nobody. You are Kit Herondale, the boyfriend I love with all my heart. You are kind and funny and you protect those you love. You understand me like very few people do. You are the Watson to my Holmes and you are spectacular" and to prove his point he kissed Kit on the lips, something Kit was more than happy to respond to.

The following morning Kit (as everyone had predicted) was horrifically hungover. Ty loyally stayed by his boyfriend to look after him. Despite the fact he was hungover, and wrapped up in his duvet, he still managed to get out "did you mean what you said last night?" Despite Kit not being able to see him, Ty smiled to himself. "Every single word" Ty replied. This caused Kit to poke his head out of his duvet bundle and go "I love you Ty". Ty's smile broadened as he replied "I love you too Kit"


	4. Chapter 4

**So the lovely carlosmydevil asked for Kitty and the line "Things you say when you are scared" hope you like it.**

Ty had convinced Kit to go out to the park and to hunt for bugs with him. Kit, being the dutiful boyfriend had agreed - what could possibly go wrong? A couple of hours in and things were going well. Ty had caught a number of bugs and the pair of them were in good spirits. That was until Kit saw them: the swans. He just froze, unable to move, to talk, and to do anything. Ty just looked at Kit, then at the swan, and back to Kit.

"It's just a swan Kit. It won't hurt you if you won't give it any trouble" Ty said and carried on walking. Kit stayed where he was, unable to move. It was then Ty realised just how scared Kit really was, and that scared him slightly. Kit had always given the impression he wasn't scared of anything, so the fact he was scared of the swan was significant. Not sure what else to do, Ty returned to Kit, rested his forehead on Kits.

"I know you are scared my love but I believe that you have the strength to conquer this. You have fought Demons Watson" Ty whispered, then started saying his list of words. Soon Kit joined in, saying the words that brought them both some peace. Eventually Kit had calmed down enough to resume some kind of normal function, and Ty decided it was probably for the best they went back to the institute.

When they were half way back, Kit decided to tell Ty why he was so scared of Swans. "I was in the park with Dad. It was one of the few times he used to take me out. For some reason, 4 year old Kit thought that, in the moment Dad's back was turned, it would be a good idea to poke a Swan with a stick. I learnt the hard way that was a terrible idea. Dad saved me but I have been terrified of Swans ever since. You probably think I'm daft now" Kit said. Ty just slipped his hand into Kits and went "You were 4, you made a mistake. We all do. Don't feel bad. At least you have a reason to fear swans" he said.

They had reached the institute by this point and Kit leant over and lightly kissed Ty in the cheek. "I see I am dating a wise man" he said which made Ty blush. Needless to say they made sure future dates avoided Swans at all costs, despite Tys' reassurances that he would defend Kits life if they ever faced any more of "the winged evil" as Kit insisted on calling them.


	5. Chapter 5

**"** **Things you said at 1AM" ( fandom-life-is-for-me)**

So in this, the law around Parabatai love, and the Parabatai curse is not an issue. Sure they are Parabatai, but there is no consequence to them being in love.

It was 1 in the morning, and Emma and Jules were wrapped in each other's arms. Jules was playing with Emma's hair, as she lightly traced the runes she had drawn on his body. "This is nice" she whispered. "We should do this more often" she added. Jules smiled. It was nice, peaceful even just being with Emma without the threat of demons, or his siblings running around demanding his attention. Sure, he loved his siblings with everything he had, but he did sometimes forget he was their brother not their parent.

"You know I'd love to Em, but that might be difficult seeing how many people live in this Institute, and how often they burst into people's rooms demanding attention" Jules sighed. Emma rolled over, so she was practically lying on him, and looked him in the eye "your siblings are lucky we love them as much as we do. Otherwise I'd run of with you, and you wouldn't stop me" she said. Jules laughed, then rolled them over so he was on top of Emma. Instead of saying a reply, he just kissed Emma deeply on the mouth. When they broke, he whispered "But we do love them as much as we do, so it looks like we are left to have moments like this" he said, then kissed her again.

"Are we going to tell them about us?" Emma asked when the kiss broke. Jules and Emma had been forming a relationship in secret. It's not that they didn't want them to know, it's just that they needed to establish just what exactly they were before they said anything. Little did they know the rest of the Blackthorns had already guessed that there was something going on between them, but had decided that they weren't going to say anything until Jules and Emma were ready.

Jules smiled then. "Tomorrow Em. We'll tell them tomorrow" he said, and kissed her again. He didn't know if the strength of his love was purely down to his feelings for Emma, or whether or not being parabatai strengthened his feelings for Emma, but what he did know was that he loved her body and soul and would do everything possible to keep her safe. He also knew Emma felt the same way about him. "I love you Jules. So much" Emma whispered. "I love you too Emma. By the angel I love you" Jules responded, and it was one of the most honest things Jules and Emma had said to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**"** **Things you said at 1AM" (Anon)**

There a certain conversations that only seemed to happen at during the small hours of the morning. Kit and Ty were lying on Kits bed at one in the morning, and were having one of these conversations. "Do you reckon that Pigeons have feelings?" Ty asked. Kit laughed. That was such a Ty thing to ask. "No, I don't Ty. If they did they wouldn't seem so hell bent on annoying everyone" Kit answered. Ty frowned then.

"I don't think Pigeons are annoying" he said, which again was a very Ty thing to say. Kit wouldn't have been surprised if at some point in Ty's life, he had wanted to keep a pigeon as a pet. "Oh they are. They get in the way and seem happy about it. Plus they poop everywhere without a care in the world" Kit said. Ty rolled onto his side to look at Kit. "They go where they can, and pooping is a normal bodily function" he replied. "I think they probably get hurt when people get irritated when people hate on them for things they can't control" he added, getting fully defensive of pigeons.

It was at this point Kit burst out laughing, which only confused Ty. Pigeons having feelings was an important matter, not something to be laughed at. Kit sensed Ty's confusion, and went "Only we would be having a conversation as to whether pigeon had feelings at one in the morning" Kit said. After a moment, Ty then saw the funny side and the boys burst out into another fit of giggles. Both boys silently made a promise to have more of this early morning conversations.


	7. Chapter 7

**"** **Things you said whilst we were driving" (Anon)**

Jules had asked Kit and Ty to run a few errands for him, whilst he dealt with a few things at the Institute, which was how Ty found himself driving with Kit in the passenger seat with his feet on the dashboard. Kit was playing music off his phone and was singing (badly) along to the words every so often. If it wasn't as funny as it was, he would have asked Kit to stop, but it was funny so he let Kit continue.

Once the song they had currently been listening to had finished, Kit paused the music, turned to Ty and asked "What did you think of me when we first met?" which caused an image of Ty holding a knife to Kit's throat come to both the boys mind. "I thought you were your father. Then realised you were too young" Ty said, trying to avoid the question. He then quickly added "I had to work out who you were to distract me from the fact I thought you were breath taking. I couldn't get the image of you out of my head for days".

There was a pause as Kit took this information in. "I thought you were beautiful when we first met. When I imagined how I would react when I came across one of the nephilim, I always imagined how I would hurt them. Then you came along and all I could think was "how beautiful". I still think that about you know actually" Kit confessed, causing Ty to blush like a tomato.

"I've never had anyone tell me I'm beautiful before" Ty admitted. Ty sat up a bit straighter, and turned to look at Ty, who was staring at the road in front of them. "Well they should tell you more often Tiberius Blackthorn. I will yell it from the top of every building if it comes to it" Kit said, which made Ty laugh, admittedly a little awkwardly. Ty was still getting used to Kit constantly and unapologetically complimenting him. Thankfully they had arrived at one of the places Jules had sent them, giving Ty an excuse to turn the attention away from him. Maybe he should go out driving with Kit more often?


	8. Chapter 8

**"** **Thankfully the only injury was to my dignity" featuring Blackstairs. ( Mostawesomepineapple)**

Emma often tried to show off, especially when Jules was around. It was something he loved about her. And because Emma often knew what she was doing, he never worried about her getting hurt. But then again life was full of firsts.

Jules and Emma had been on the beach when it happened. Jules had talked Emma into going for him to collect some inspiration for his art, and had promised Emma chocolate if she came. Not being able to turn down either chocolate or Jules, Emma had agreed.

They had been there an hour or so and Emma had started to get bored. Sensing this, Jules turned and suggested "why don't you run and jump over a couple of wave breaks Em, call it training" which had caused Emma to scoff. Jules smirked then. "Is it because you think you can't?" He challenged, knowing this was the golden line to get Emma to do anything.

Emma ran and successfully cleared a couple of wave breaks, which both boosted her ego and made her cocky. On the third one, she didn't quite lift her legs high enough when she jumped, meaning she caught her foot, and landed like a starfish on the sand. Jules, who had been watching burst out laughing. That would prove Emma not to inflate her Ego too much. After a lot of laughing, Jules realised Emma hadn't moved, and started to panic, thinking she was hurt.

Kneeling at her side, he asked "Em, are you ok? Tell me" which made Emma roll onto her back grinning and said "Thankfully the injury was to my dignity" which made them both laugh. Needless to say, Emma avoided the wave breaks for a long time to avoid a repeat performance.


	9. Chapter 9

**The lovely ti-bae-rius asked for the prompt "Why you of all people" featuring Kitty. I hope you enjoy!**

Kit had a knack for getting into trouble, even when he didn't mean to. And Ty was often the one who dealt with it. The Blackthorn's soon realised Kit and a lot of respect (and maybe something more?) For Ty, so having Ty show he was disappointed in Kit would have the biggest impact on the Herondale. Kit was sitting on the bed, and Ty was pacing the room.

"Why you of all people Kit?" Ty asked. "You know you're banned from the Shadow Market. They don't want you there, we don't want you there, heck, I don't want you there. You are so lucky to have gotten out with just some bruises. You could have died Kit!" He added. The L.A Institute had been investigating some werewolves rumoured to be breaking the law to they had intelligence to link them to the Shadow Market. Kit had volunteered to go seeing as this was where he had grown up but this idea was shot down.

Kit has gone anyway and had Ty not needed to ask him something only to find him gone and subsequently alerted Jules, Mark and Emma it would have ended very differently. "I thought I was helping!" Kit started. There was more he wanted to say but one look from Ty had shut him up.

"There are ways you can help without getting beaten up! You are so lucky they arrived when they did! I'm not sure what I would have done had you gotten seriously hurt" Ty argued. It was then Kit realised the consequences of his actions and dropped his head. "I'm sorry" he mumbled, and he was. Ty sat next to Kit then and took one of his hands in his "Just promise it won't happen again" Ty said. Kit nodded "I promise Ty" he said and knew this was a promise he was going to keep.


	10. Chapter 10

**"** **HUG ME BROTHER" featuring Jace and Simon (Anon)**

Jace had viewed Simon as his (often annoying) brother for a while, not that he would admit this to anyone. Not even Clary and Alec knew, let alone Simon himself. This changed on Simon's wedding day to Izzy. The wedding had been beautiful. The couple dressed in Shadowhunter gold, Clary as Simon's Suggens and Alec as Izzy's. As Robert had died, Izzy had asked Maryse to walk her down the aisle. There was not a single dry eye in the room as they drew the wedding runes on each other.

As the party Magnus has organised had gotten under way and the alcohol had started flowing, Jaces inhibitions lowered. He was telling everyone he could all the stories he had of Izzy and Simon, much to the couple's embarrassment. Jace, it also turned out was a cuddly drunk. When he wasn't hugging Clary, he was hugging anyone he could wrap his arms around. Alec had been subject to a number of hugs, as had Izzy and Magnus. Maryse had received a very emotional hug from Jace, with him thanking her for "being the best mum ever". Maryse had needed a moment to compose herself once he had realised her.

Max and Rafe had thought the ordeal hilarious and were constantly following their Uncle for hugs. Jace had spotted Maia and had gone to hug her, but had quickly run off when she'd threatened to hit him if he hugged her. It was at this moment Jace spotted Simon. Jace somehow made his was over to Simon, flung his arms round Simon yelling "HUG ME BROTHER". Simon was in a state of shock for a moment, and wasn't sure if it was caused by Jace calling him brother, or hugging him. Eventually he decided he didn't care either way, hugged Jace back saying "I will my brother"


	11. Chapter 11

**"** **Dance with me?" Featuring Will Herondale. ( valiantkoalaturtle)**

Since the fight with Mortmain, and Jem's departure to the Silent Brothers, both Will and Tessa had struggled to sleep. Whilst she had been injured, Tessa had been given a sleeping potion to help, but Will had just resided to the fact that he was going to be spending a lot of time tired.

The first night Tessa had had without her sleeping potion, she'd woken with horrific nightmare. Unable to go back to sleep, she decided to get up and go for a walk. She had passed the ball room when she spotted Will inside. She slipped in and found herself asking "sleeplessness got you under its spell as well?" Which caught Wills attention.

"Unfortunately so my Tess" he said, coming over to join her. He got a meter from her, held out his hand and asked simply "Dance with me?" And Tessa was more than happy to oblige. Taking Tessa in his arms, Will slowly started to lead her in a slow dance, not once taking his eyes off hers. "What woke you my Tess?" He half whispered. Tessa smiled then. Will, despite everything was still looking after her.

"I had a nightmare. But by the looks of things, I should be worried about you, rather than the other way round. When was the last time you had a proper sleep?" She asked. Sadness filled Wills face and Tessa almost regretted asking. "Since Jem left" he confessed. The loss was felt strongly by them both. "Jem would not want us to be said, especially if he knew he was the cause" Tessa said.

Will nodded "then might I suggest a happier dance" he said, and Tessa was more than happy to agree. Their dancing picked up, and they danced with so much energy. Soon they were both happier but exhausted. Will walked Tessa to her room saying "you will dance with me again?" Tessa smiled then at Will. "I will do William" which caused him to kiss her softly on the cheek. "Good night Tessa"


	12. Chapter 12

**"** **I don't know what I need more: A drink or a nap" featuring Kiearktina ( goldenjellyfish12)**

There had always been a part of Cristina that had wanted to ride one of the horses of the Wild Hunt and have a different perspective of the world, but she had accepted this would never happen. That had been before she had met, and subsequently entered into a relationship with Mark and Kieran, one of which was an ex-hunter, the other one who still rode with them.

They had been cuddling on Marks bed, with Cristina in the middle of the pair of them when she confessed her desire to ride one of the hunts horses. Instead of scoffing at her and telling her that her wish was ridiculous, they then proceeded to make plans to make Cristina's dream come true, which made her fall in love with then just a little bit more.

The next day, Kieran disappeared for a couple of hours. When he returned, he had brought Windspear and another of the Hunters horses. Mark got into the other horse, and Kieran got onto Windspear then offered his hand to help Cristina up. Once she was on, and had wrapped her arms around Kieran's waist, the three of them went riding.

It was incredible, but also absolutely terrifying at the same time. The fact the boys were more used to the experience so had less inhibitions about things meant that Cristina was often scared for her life and kept having to remind herself that the boys would not let her die. When they finally got back to the Institute and Kieran helped her down, Mark looked over and asked "so how did you find it?" Cristina just leant into Kieran, let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding and went "I don't know what I need more, a drink or a nap".


	13. Chapter 13

**"** **Why didn't you tell me?" Featuring Kitty. I hope you like it. ( cairstine)**

The first thing Kit had thought when he had seen Ty had been "How beautiful" and it was true. Sure Kit thought the vast majority of the Shadowhunters he had met were hot, but there was a beauty to Ty that only he processed. His smile, his eyes, the way he moved, his laugh - everything. But just because Kit was developing feelings for Ty didn't mean that Ty was developing feelings for Kit. Not wanting to destroy one of the most meaningful friendships he had formed, Kit had kept quiet in his feelings for Ty, and hoped they wouldn't be noticed.

What Kit hadn't considered was the fact that Ty had two very observant sisters hell bent on getting Kit and Ty together. They managed to corner Kit one day, after realising the blonde wasn't going to make a move if left to his own devices. "Do you like my brother" Livvy straight up asked, wanting to get straight to the point. Kit felt a wave of panic wash over him in that moment "of course I like Ty, he's my friend" he replied. Dru smirked then "it's funny don't you think Livvy. You asked Kit if 'he liked your brother' without specifying which one. Kit assumed you meant Ty. Interesting don't you think?" She asked.

Livvy nodded in agreement. "Interesting indeed Dru. Care to elaborate Kit as to why you assumed the brother I was asking after was Ty, over Tavvy, Jules or Mark?" Which made Kit look like a deer in a set of headlights. "Because he's your twin and are super protective of him and you want to make sure I don't hurt him?" Kit answered but he made it sound like a question. Livvy and Dru laughed then. "So not because you can't stop thinking about him, hoping for something more than a friendship but too scared that if you say the wrong thing you'll lose him?" Dru asked. Kit didn't need to say anything, his face said it all. "Someone like Ty would never like someone like me" he mumbled.

Livvy put her hand on Kits shoulder then said "I think you are the exact sort of person Ty would go for. You understand him like very few do, and celebrate his differences rather than put them down" she said, but Kit wasn't convinced. "I'm going to be honest with you Kit. We've just had a very similar conversation with Ty, except he's convinced that YOU wouldn't be interested in the likes of HIM and it's killing him. Now get your butt to the computer room and make things right" Dru instructed and with that the girls left.

Realising that it was now or never, Kit decided to take the bullet and went to find Ty. As promised Ty was in the computer. "Hey" Kit started, to get Tys attention. On seeing who it was, Ty blushed slightly. "Can I talk to for a sec?" Kit asked. Ty nodded then saying "We're friends Kit of course you can" which caused a knot of nerves to tighten in his tummy. "Lately I've um…Been developing feelings for you Ty. More than platonic feelings that is and I'm not sure how much longer I can hide them" he said. There was a pause, as his words sunk in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ty asked. Kit looked at him then, trying not to cry in frustration. "Because I was scared Ty. Scared that if I told you how I felt, it would make you stop wanting to be my friend" he confessed. What Ty did next took Kit by surprise. He walked over to Kit and kissed him softly on the lips. "Isn't that what people do when they both like each other?" Ty asked. Instead of saying and answer, Kit kissed Ty again, but this time it was deeper and longer. Ty, much to Kits delight, responded. Breaking for air, Ty asked "Does this mean we're dating?" Kit nodded "if that's what you want" he said. Ty gave him one of his glorious smiles. "I do want" he said, and they kissed again


	14. Chapter 14

**"** **Dance with me?" Featuring Jemma. Hope you enjoy ( readwriteswim)**

For once in the lives of the Blackthorn's things were going well. Mark had been returned from the Hunt, with no threat of being taken back, Helen and Aline had been brought back to the L.A institute for Aline to be its new head, and Helen to have easier contact with the clave with her knowledge of the wards. Livvy, who had been injured by Anabelle by the Mortal sword was making a good recovery, and had demanded that Jules throw a party to celebrate. Jules, not wanting to upset his sister, had taken upon himself to this the best party the L.A institute had seen.

He'd spent hours planning, with the help of his siblings. Everyone they knew had been invited. Jules, with the help of Cristina had spent the day cooking all matter of goodies for their guests to eat whilst the rest of the inhabitants decorated the institute. Jules had made Most of the decorations, but had allowed everyone to contribute one thing. Sure there were some questionable contributions but that didn't mean Jules loved them any left. They had been made with love by those he loved which made them all the more special.

Once the party had started, Jules found himself standing to one side watching a scene he had dared to hope he would see. Helen and Aline were dancing in each other's arms. Mark, Kieran and Cristina were cuddling on one a seat in a corner and occasionally kissing. Jules had a suspension they would sneak off to someone's room before the party was over which didn't bother him Mark was happy and that made Jules happy. Livvy and Dru, it seemed did not let the fact they were single bother them and were dancing together. Tavvy had joined Max and Rafe and the three of them were dancing with an energy only small children could produce. Magnus was attempting to get Alec to dance, but it seemed to Jules that where Magnus had experienced, Alec had none. Jace and Clary seemed to have more success however. Simon and Izzy were talking to Izzy's parents about their upcoming wedding. Diana was stood to one side watching the party, with Gwyn stood behind her with his arms wrapped round her. She seemed happy which made Jules smile. Ty had gotten a little bit overwhelmed so Kit had taken him somewhere quieter.

Jules was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Emma come up to him until she took his hand in his asking "Dance with me?" There was nothing Jules wanted more in that moment than to dance with Emma, so he took her in his arms and they slowly started dancing. "Your family are happy. They deserve to be" she said, causing Jules to rest his forehead on hers. "OUR family Em. You're just as much a part of this family as the rest of them, and deserve to be happy as they do" he whispered, making Emma smile. "I love you Julian Blackthorn" she whispered. "I love you too Emma Carstairs" he whispered back.


	15. Chapter 15

**"** **God I'm such an idiot" featuring Kit and Ty. (Anon)**

Kit flopped himself into the bed next to Ty, so his face was in the pillow and moaned "God I'm such an idiot". Ty who hand been reading one of his Sherlock Holmes books, marked his page and put his book down to look at his boyfriend. "What happened this time?" He asked, for Kit flopping on his bed claiming his lack of intelligence was a common occurrence.

Kit rolled over so he was on his back sporting eye. "Emma was training whilst she was on her period, meaning she was more aggressive than normal. I thought it would be hilarious to ask if she would like to be part of the "blonde squad" and well…You can see how she took it" Kit said. Ty had to struggle to keep a straight face. One of the things you should never do to Emma was make blonde jokes. Especially if you didn't want an injury. Kit was yet to learn this.

"Well at least you got an impressive bruise" he said, in an attempt to cheer Kit up. Kit just looked unimpressed. "A bruise to show I'm an idiot" he grumbled. Ty wriggled so he was lying next to Kit properly, wrapped his arms around him and rested his head over Kit's heart. "But you my love are MY idiot and I would have you no other way"


	16. Chapter 16

KayBlackthorn ""Trust my luck for that to happen" About the birth control rune failing after Los and Emma getting pregnant and telling Jules." Of course, here you go

Despite knowing that they shouldn't, Emma and Jules had had sex for a third time, and like the previous times, they hadn't used protection, relying on Emma's birth control rune. But like so much in their lives, things hadn't gone to plan. She'd begun to feel off - her back ached, she was more tired and had been sick in the mornings on a couple of occasions. She'd gone to Cristina, as she needed to talk to someone. It had been Cristina who had convinced her to get a pregnancy test, and had been with her when she'd done it and had seen it come up with a positive result. Emma had promptly burst into tears.

"You need to tell Julian" Cristina had told Emma as she had held her friend. "I _can't_! Not with everything that's happened lately. It would only be cruel" Emma had argued. Cristina had expected this response. What with the discovery of the parabatai curse, Annabel and the black book of the dead, the threat of war from the Unseelie King and Livvy's death, to say life had taken a turn for the worse would have been an understatement. "Emma you need to listen to me. Jules is going to find out one way or another. Your parabatai, and are soon going to start changing body shape. It's his baby you're carrying, he has a right to know if not for any other reason than that" Cristina argued. Realising her friend was right, Emma went to find Julian.

It hadn't taken long for her to find him. Jules had taken one look at Emma, and on seeing the after effects of her crying, had pulled her in for a hug, and kissed her softly on the top of her head. "Em, what's the matter?" he asked gently. Emma took a small step back so she could look at him properly. "The birth control rune didn't work Jules. I'm pregnant. Trust my luck for it to happen" she said, half laughing at the last part because she didn't know what else to do. Jules frowned then, taking in her news. "Pregnant Em, you sure?" he asked. Emma nodded, then added "I was feeling off, and Cristina made me take a pregnancy test. It came out positive" she explained.

Jules just grinned then. "I'm going to be a Dad. A proper, actual Dad" he managed to get out. Emma grinned then and nodded. "Yeah you are" she replied, a small forming on her face. Jules dropped to his knees then and rested his forehead on Emma's stomach where their child was forming. Damn everything else going on in their lives, this baby was going to be a good thing. Maybe their lives were going to take a change for the best.


End file.
